I Love You, Anna Covey
by LGH
Summary: Peter looks back on the past and towards the future of life with Anna and Ben R&R xxxx


**I love you, Anna Covey First Written - Thursday 22nd October 2009 **

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I have just borrowed the characters and some of the plot to create my own story. It all belongs to the creators. No copyright intended. _

_I recently improved this Fanfic and I hope I have made it better. _

_Enjoy and Please Review. _

_Huggins and Love, _

_Little Glass Heart x_

Peter had promised Anna that he would protect her and Ben.

He stood by and remained oblivious as his Grandfather, Richard, committed some of the worst acts known to man, just so people could stay young and live forever.

Turning the corner to the end of his and Anna's road, his mind a blur as the memories, both good and bad flew across his mind.

Peter thought back to when he and Anna first met how she told him her parents where evil, how she genuinely believed she deserved the life she was living.

How she had agreed to escape with him, after so long of being stubborn.

When he had seen her face, were someone had hit her so hard it had left marks and the anger he had felt as he thought of someone touching her, hurting her.

How she had looked so worried when he had hurt his leg.

How as the catchers tried to get into Mrs. Sharps shed he had held her in his arms and felt her breath on his neck as she trembled against him.

How he had successfully returned her to her parents and watched as she met Ben for the very first time.

How he has told her ''I love u you" the smallest words but the hardest to say.

How he had kissed her for the first time and felt her gentle, warm lips on his, making him believe in himself and their future.

How he had watched her face as her parents died so she and Ben could be legal, the pain of losing them and the relief of being free from Grange Hall forever.

How she had looked so scared when the catchers prepared to take him away, the fear in her eyes as she had believed she would have to face the world alone with Ben.

Watching her face as he left with his grandfather, the man he had grown to hate.

Kissing her as she finished her journal, the book which had caused so much trouble but at the same time, felt so special.

His mind was immediately shoved into the present as he opened the front door to the small house that he and Anna owned together.

Quietly walking into Ben's small bedroom, so tiny it could only fit Ben's bed, wardrobe and drawers.

Watching as Anna placed the small sleeping form upon the bed and kissing his forehead gently, her eyes full of such love for the child.

She saw his shadow in the weak light from the tiny bedside lamp as she tucked Ben into his bed.

Anna's lips curled up into a smile which seemed to make her face glow and her eyes shine, making her seem more beautiful, if that were possible.

Walking to the living room he gently sat on the couch, Anna snuggling up next to him, he face pressed against his chest.

He leaned down and kissed her, his arms wrapped tightly around her, as though she was about to leave him forever.

As his tongue ran over her bottom lip, she allowed him access, smiling against his lips as the familiar sensations filled her chest.

There tongues gently playing together as they both lost themselves in their sweet kiss.

Pulling her into his arms, he carried her, bridal style down the hall and towards the bedroom which was further down the hall, past Ben's room and then the small, white tiled Bathroom.

Entering their bedroom they collapsed on the bed and Peter knew no more as he and Anna, gave in to each other.

As they both lay as close to each other as possible, her face in his neck and his arm wrapped around her waist, Peter once again found his mind going down memory lane.

The memories were happier this time.

The night he and Anna made love for the first time, never before had he felt so close to her and felt so in love as he did in that moment.

And as he lay holding Anna in his arms as he doubted himself, his ability to provide for them and to protect them from harm.

Peter was once again jolted back to the present as Anna moved slightly in her sleep, snuggling closer into him and tenderly whispering his name in her sleep.

The next morning as Peter and Anna walked Ben through the park he suddenly stopped, as they walked around the Duck Pond.

Anna raised an eyebrow at his strange behaviour but did not comment as he pulled Ben out of his pram.

Wrapping his arms around Anna and pulling her close, the three of them, together, with nobody after them and no one to run away from.

Peter knew even though he didn't have a good job or earn allot of money, that he couldn't buy Anna or Ben everything they wanted but he had a better life, than others out there who lived in fancy mansions but with nobody to love and protect.

Even though people looked at them and treated them as thought they didn't belong, they would always belong together and would always be there for each other.

He knew as long as Anna and Ben loved him he had all he would ever need and with his love, they would live the greatest life possible.

Review xxxx


End file.
